List of Crayon Shin-chan characters (Shin'ei)
This article is about the Japanese versions of the characters. For the Adult Swim version, see List of Crayon Shin-chan characters (FUNimation). This is the list of Crayon Shin-chan's characters as dictated by its original incarnation produced by Shin'ei Doga as well as any minor dubbed versions. The characters' names follow this order: English, Japanese Script, and Roman characters. The names used in the dubs follow as they appear in that version, if applicable. Nohara family ; :Voice: Akiko Yajima :He is the main character, a kindergarten-aged boy whose antics are the basis for the series. His affectionate name is Shin-chan. He is 5 years old and loves chocolate biscuits and a TV superhero named "Action Kamen", but he absolutely hates green peppers. He is attracted to older girls and women, despite his young age, and pays no attention to girls of his own age. He brazenly pursues any girl who catches his eye. He shares this trait with his father and paternal grandfather, but this often results in Mom's cruel punishment. The only girl he seems to really like is a college student named Nanako, around whom he becomes shy. Some of his strange activities include dressing up (often as an animal), mooning and drawing an elephant's face on his skin, using his penis as the trunk. He also makes trouble for others and then criticizes their efforts in covering for him. In general, he is brutally honest, highly curious, and has no shame whatsoever, which includes getting rid of his clothes at the earliest opportunity. Ironically, there have been several instances in which his antics actually solved the problems of those around him. He also displays a surprising amount of talent at various activities including kendo. On rare occasions, he displays bouts of selfless kindness (for example, in one anime episode he saved a frog from a truck on a rainy day, getting all wet and dirty in the process and risking Misae's ire since it was his last set of clean clothes. In another episode, he gives Masao the change he has even though he knows that his mother will scold him later), but these are often immediately followed by antics that negate the goodwill others feel. There are also times when Shin Chan displays a level of maturity beyond his usual self in his concern for others, and in a few rare instances he shows that deep down he really does care for his family, despite his constant disrespect towards them. This shows up more often than not in the feature length movies as compared to the regular series episodes. ComicsOne, the first publisher of the English manga, referred to Shin-chan as "The Bart Simpson of Japan.""Crayon ShinChan." ComicsOne. October 7, 2003. Retrieved on October 17, 2009. ; :Voice: Miki Narahashi :The mother of the Nohara family from Kumamoto on the island of Kyūshū. She is 29 years old and a typical housewife of post-war Japan, she cleans, launders, cooks, sews, mothers, and lazes all to varying degrees of success. While at heart a caring and nurturing individual, her positive aspects are often offset by her many shortcomings. A paragon of hypocrisy, after handing out irrevocable edicts to her husband and children, she will not hesitate to immediately break them once they are out of sight. She administers brutal physical and verbal punishment to her relatives, having little patience for their antics. Her famous and symbolic moves includes "drilling" others' head with her fists (known as "guri-guri") and a series of punches on the head, creating comically large lumps (the punches are mainly thrown by Misae, but other characters have been known to use it as well, such as Hiroshi and even Ne Ne). While she spends as little as possible on the less-essential needs of her husband and son, she loves to splurge on Himawari and herself, though she is noted to have instances of great generosity. Most of her luxury purchases, however, often end up broken, misused or otherwise ruined by her children, sometimes even before she had a chance to try them. She is the source of boundless diet and savings plans, all of which fail within the first week or even first day. She is prone to immediately partake in bargain sales when she sees them, thinking she is saving the family money. However, she buys in extreme quantities and also regardless of the uses, which defeats the purpose. Additionally, she secretly hoards money for her own personal use. She is also known to be a terrible driver. She has often banged the car into the side of the parking lot or any other place. Misae is a very jealous type. If Hiroshi is ever caught socialising with other younger, prettier women in situations that are even slightly suspicious, Hiroshi always finds himself suffering the brunt of Misae's fury. Shinnosuke shares his father's lust, is himself often punished for behaving inappropriately around young girls. ; :Voice: Keiji Fujiwara :Father of the Nohara family from Akita in Northern Japan, and its sole source of income. He met Misae at the age of 29, and after dating for around a year the two wed. He is a loving father to his two children, and ultimately a devoted husband. While he is the family bread-winner, he hands the reins of finance over to his wife, who maintains a totalitarian level of control on family spending. At age 35, he is a stereotypical Japanese salaryman, working eight-hour days, enduring overstuffed trains, enjoying the occasional nightlife, and giving every bit of his take home pay to his wife every month. While his relationship with his family is positive on the whole, there is an abundance of recurring conflict. He and his wife bicker on many different things, from how little he gets for spending money every month, to whose turn it is to give the baby a bath. Misae is also notorious for inflicting violence on Hiroshi whenever she gets very angry (usually when his gaze wanders to younger women). He often dreams about being a playboy while he sleeps as an escape, though this is usually interrupted by some external stimulation. He enjoys a playful relationship with his children; but sometimes they're the source of his daily woes. He loves a cold beer after work and shares Shin-chan's appreciation of TV shows with young women in skimpy clothing, often getting too excited about it for Misae's liking. He will not hesitate to save his allowance for things he wants, but can be seen spending much of it to buy his family creature comforts. A running joke is made of the pungent odor of his feet and his socks are often used as weapons by other members of the family. ; :Voice: Satomi Kōrogi :The youngest child of the Nohara family, born in 1996. A precocious and vibrant infant. While technically newborn, her character has matured and grown more intelligent during her stay in the series. She possess a palpable lust for shiny objects (jewels and precious metals) and brand-name goods, being able to discern a real jewel from a simple piece of imitation (and throwing away the latter). She emulates her mother in her utterly stubborn pursuit of handsome young men who catch her eye, not unlike her brother, who soon discovered that a way to pacify her was to put on a cutout mask of a known handsome actor. In her family, she is an icon of adoration and annoyance, causing trouble she cannot be blamed for given her infantile innocence. She can be extremely fast crawling, tiring out even Shin-chan, and often uses Shiro as a toy. Her name, which is Japanese for "sunflower", was chosen by the show's viewership and not the creator. ; :Voice: Mari Mashiba :A white, fluffy pup Shin-chan found in a cardboard box early in the series. While a beloved member of the family, he is the subject of neglect thanks to his owner's forgetfulness and short attention-span. He is a very intelligent dog, often presenting logic and intellect that surpasses his human owners, making him ironically the most "normal". As his meals from the Noharas are at best inconsistent, he has developed a talent for foraging, though other times he has to eat Misae's failed culinary experiments. An oddly human-like dog, he is very responsible and painstakingly careful. He takes care of his owners diligently, though often they do not realize his help or understand what he is trying to show them. His doghouse also often ends up becoming a place for Shin-chan to hide himself or something he doesn't want his family to find, and several times ends up being occupied by other creatures and even destroyed. He has often saved Himawari from falling down or banging her head, hurting himself in the process. Misae's family ; :Voice: Kenichi Sakaguchi→Tomoaki Ikeda :Misae's father. Age 63. He has made appearances in several of Shin-chan's episodes. As a retired teacher, he has much higher standards of public decorum than Hiroshi's father Ginnosuke. This uptight behavior of his sometimes becomes the subject of jokes. Although he is quite stubborn (a trait that passed to his daughters) and conservative, he is actually a caring person. He is also quite childish in some occasions and argue with his wife about very minor things, this often results in him and Ginnosuke "flee" to the Noharas, causing troubles to Misae. ; :Voice: Noriko Uemura :Misae's mother. Age 58. Her appearances in Shin-chan's episodes are usually with her husband. Like her husband, she looks down on the way Hiroshi's father behaves, but she gets along well with Ginnosuke's wife Tsuru. ; :Voice: Tomoko Miyadera :Misae's older sister. Age 35. She is still single. Her appearance in the show is rare. It is possible that Misae learned some of her moves from her. She shares some of the same mischievous antics as Shin-chan and Ginnosuke. ; :Voice: Michiko Neya :Misae's younger sister. Age 26. She is lazy and likes to sleep all the time. She was fired from her job as a photographer's assistant because her boss said that she had no talent after she criticized the change in direction of the photo studio. Due to her inability to support herself, she moves in to live with Shin-chan's family for a time. She is characterized by giving incomprehensible speeches (even for Shinchan) when being criticized about her personal life. Hiroshi's family ; :Voice: Ginzō Matsuo→Chō (Ep. 429 and on) :Hiroshi's father. Age 65. Like his son and his grandson, Shin-chan, he enjoys looking at and flirting with pretty young women. He also likes to do weird things with his grandson and taught him many of his bad habits. His appearance in the show is relatively common. He is affectionately called Gin-chan. When he visits the Noharas, he always stays for much longer than Misae would like, leading to friction between the two. He greets the family in various strange (and often embarrassing to Hiroshi and Misae) ways whenever they visit Akita, such as dressing as various movie characters. Another running gag in the series is that he suddenly appears in Kasukabe out of nowhere. ; :Voice: Chie Kitagawa :Hiroshi's mother. Age 62. Although she seems to be more mature than her husband, she actually exhibits many strange behaviours especially in front of Shin-chan and Himawari. ; :Hiroshi's older brother who looks exactly like him. Age 40. He is still single and is known to be a miser. He lives in the countryside with his parents. His name, Semashi, is wordplay with his brother's name. The "hiro" in "Hiroshi" has another meaning as "wide" while the "sema" in "Semashi" has another meaning as "narrow". His appearance in the anime is very rare. Futaba Kindergarten In the Japanese anime, the school is called . Sunflower Class ; :An "organization" that Shin-chan and his friends created as a group in the episode "Kasukabe Defense Organization" broadcast on May 1, 1995. The purpose of this group was to promote peace in the city of Kasukabe. However, this so-called organization is little more than just a name for Shin-chan's clique and often they hardly do anything meaningful during their operations, but they ironically cause many troubles when they do "defend". Their secret base is located at kindergarten teacher Mrs. Ishizaka's house, and she is also known as the group's manager, much to her chagrin. ; :Voice: Mari Mashiba ::Tōru Kazama is Shin-chan's immaculately groomed and perfectly mannered friend, who usually loses his nerves and composure with Shin-chan's antics. Their relationship has often been joked as homosexual by Shin-chan, who would blew in his ear (making him all bothered) or act as if they were in a relationship. Despite Kazama's annoyance with Shin-chan, they are actually quite closer then any of the other friends they have. A strong evidence is that when Kazama was extremely frustrated and lonely in several episodes, Shinchan was the only one who stayed with him. Of all Shin-chan's friends, he's the only one referred to by his family name (Kazama-kun). Only his mother uses his given name (Tōru-chan). He participates in extracurricular activities like English Conversation and always seems to know everything about any subject (even if it's not true), which makes him look somewhat snobbish. He likes all manner of female animation and comic book characters, though he tries to hide that fact from his friends. He also has a strong attachment to his mother that hints at him having an Oedipus Complex. A recurring theme in the show is that he tries to hang out with upper class girls his age to be a part of the "elite", but runs across Shin-chan while he is in the midst of doing something strange and classless which ultimately causes the girl to lose interest in hanging out with him. ; :Voice: Tamao Hayashi ::Nene Sakurada (Nene-chan) is Shin-chan's female classmate and friend. She loves to play 'real omamagoto', or 'real house', in which divorces and arguments are very common and she always forces the boys to play. This is always a nuisance to Shin-chan, Bo-chan, and Kazama-kun and a nightmare to Masao as he often needs to be Nene's husband (unsuccessful salaryman) in the plot. She occasionally sees her mother go crazy or do something out of character and shrieks something literally translated to be "You're not my usual mom!". Nene styles herself as a sweet girl, but in fact she has inherited her mother's temper and is quite bossy. Like her mother, she hits a stuffed bunny to relieve her anger. Alternatively, Nene uses Masao as the lightning rod for her frustration when her bunny is not available. She considers Ai her rival. ; :Voice: Teiyū Ichiryūsai ::Masao Sato is one of Shin-chan's friends. He is known to be a scared cat, and a bit of a cry baby. He is also a "clean freak" that borders on Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Masao is usually the butt of the show's homosexual jokes since he often makes innocent comments that ironically sound homosexual in a different context. Masao is in love with Ai and gets furious whenever Shin-chan rebuffs Ai's advances. His nickname is "Onigiri" due to his shaven head's resemblance to a rice ball. His friends use it as a term of endearment, while the people that bully him use it as a put-down. ; :Voice: Chie Satō ::Another of Shin-chan's friends, he seems slow and expressionless, but is actually quite smart and has an interest in artistic, adult-oriented things. He loves to collect various kinds of stone and investigating urban legends and various mysterious objects such as UFO. He often surprises his friends with his insight, though he speaks quite slowly. He always has a trail of mucus running down his nose and perform various tricks with it. ; :Voice: Ayako Kawasumi :Ai-chan is one of the show's newest characters. She began appearing on October 12, 1999. She is from an extremely rich family and happened to be enrolled in to the kindergarten at Kasukabe because she threw a dart at the map of Japan and hit Kasukabe, thereby determining where she would go next. She is always seen riding in a black limousine and with a bodyguard. She is very manipulating and purposely bends people to her will just because she can. For example, she made many boys in at Futaba Kindergarten fall in love with her. However, when she tried to do the same to Shin-chan, she failed. Because of that, she fell in love with Shin-chan and being the manipulator she is, uses his weaknesses (Action Mask, Chocobi, etc.) to get him to notice her. Masao likes her very much, but Ai almost never pays attention to him. When she does pay attention to him, she makes him act as her pet. She is also a fierce rival of Nene. Rose Class The Rose Class is a class handled by Ume Matzuzaka. A recurring theme in the show is that Rose class would always a have a competition with Sunflower Class whether is Baseball, Soccer, or Trekking. Another recurring joke about Rose Class is that whenever they have a competition, they would always reveal a member of the class with talent in that field but they are still beaten most of the time in competition with Sunflower Class. ; :Voice: Tomoko Ōtsuka :Yasuo is always wearing a leopard shirt and playing with his soccer ball. He has a fierce dislike of Shinnosuke and Kazama-kun and usually gets into shouting matches with the latter. He also loves to bully Masao. Even though he is confident in his athletic ability and acts as the Rose class' leader, he almost always loses to Sunflower Class by Shinnosuke's strange actions or because another student in Sunflower Class rises to the occasion. He has formed a clique with classmates Hitoshi and Terunobu. ; :Voice: Fūko Shinomiya→Chisa Yokoyama→Nao Nagasawa :This child is a kindergarten bully and always likes to bully Masao with Terunobu. ; :Voice: Ayako Shiraishi→Yuri Shiratori→Fujiko Takimoto :This child is a kindergarten bully and always likes to bully Masao with Hitoshi. His dialogue usually consists of him just repeating the last thing Hitoshi says when they are bullying someone. Kindergarten staff and relatives ; :Voice: Yumi Takada→Haruhi Terada :Shin-chan's teacher. Age 24. She is always in bitter rivalry with Ume Matsuzaka. However she unhesitatingly supports Matsuzaka in certain critical situations. "Yoshinaga" is her maiden name. Her last name changed to "Ishizaka" after getting married to Junichi Ishizaka on July 7, 2000. Before him, she didn't have much luck with her boyfriends, often commiserating with Matsuzaka about their lack of love life. ; :Voice: Naoki Bandō :Midori's husband. Age 24. A nice, easy going man who gets along fine with Shin Chan and his friends and they in turn, like him as well. He has been portrayed as someone with a lack of confidence problem. This is true when he wanted to propose to Midori. ; :Voice: Michie Tomizawa :Arch-rival of Miss Yoshinaga, teacher of the Rose class. Age 24. Single. Likes to live stylishly in public but she actually struggles to save her money for luxuries and lives in a very cheap, dusty apartment. She dislikes her given name as she always says to Yoshinaga and others, "Don't call me Ume!". This is due to one of the meanings of "Ume", which can mean "3rd class" or "low class". Although she always says she is "tired of Futaba Kindergarten (especially Shin-chan)" and plans to move out to a better school, she never seriously intends to do it. Despite her rivalry with Midori, deep down she cares for her and helped her reconcile with her future husband. A running gag about her is that her dates are often screwed up by Shinchan in various ways, until she meets Tokurou. ; :Voice: Masako Katsuki :Ume's eldest sister. Age 28. Like her sister, she is also seeking for a man to form a relationship and eventually marry. Often, when news comes of Ume going on a date or participating in a matchmaking ceremony, Matsu and her other sister, Take, would interfere to win that man's affections, leading to the three sisters fighting over him and eventually ends up with the man she is interested in escaping from the sisters. A similar situation transpired when Ume started dating Tokurou. ; :Voice: Kei Hayami :Ume's second eldest sister. Age 26. She often appears alongside her elder sister, Matsu, to fight over Ume's new boyfriend. In contrast to Matsu's traditional Japanese-style attire, Take is often prone to Western gaudiness. ; :Voice: Kazuhiko Inoue :Ume Matsuzaka's boyfriend and chiropractor. Age 26. He is very enthusiastic about any type of bones ranging from ordinary chicken bones to exotic dinosaur bones. He and Ume met when she broke her leg and was admitted at the hospital he worked. ; :Voice: Kotono Mitsuishi :A teacher at the Futaba Kindergarten. Age 23. She first appeared on July 10, 1998 as a new teacher. She seems to be nervous of everything and experiences panic attacks when facing a large group of kids (which is an everyday scenario of a kindergarten teacher). However, when Shin-chan takes off her glasses, her vision becomes blurred and a personality change takes place; she becomes very aggressive and fearless as shown in her first appearance episode . Her condition is somewhat similar to Launch from the Dragon Ball series. She has a fixation with Kuroiso, but the motivation behind it changes between the manga and the anime from one of admiration to one of romance. ; :Voice: Kazunari Tanaka :Newest Futaba Kindergarten staff member. Age 22. He first appeared in an episode aired on August 26, 2005. He can literally be on fire at his own discretion, which is his key personality trait in the show. His name is a reflection of this as it is wordplay on the expression "atsukurushii zo!" (暑苦しいぞ！), which means "It's sweltering!". He is a teacher in training for the Sunflower Class. At first, many of the students were taken aback and annoyed at his passionate way of teaching things but they grew to love him in the end. ; :Voice: Rokurō Naya :The principal of Futaba Kindergarten, he's often referred to as , which means "Kindergarten/Nursery School Principal." His Yakuza-like appearance is often misunderstood by the people in the neighborhood and even within the students of the kindergarten in some occasions, which often acts as a recurring joke in the series (often worsened by Shin-chan by calling him ). Actually he has a tender heart and good attitude. He masqueraded as a superhero called Enchoman but Shin-chan easily found out his true identity. He is shown to like women's wrestling in one episode. ; :Voice: Roko Takizawa :She is Takakura's wife and the Futaba Kindergarten Vice Principal. Kindergarten children's guardians ; :Voice: Shōko Saitō→Junko Hagimori (Ep. 98 and on) :Nene-chan's mother. Age 28. She is easily irritated by Shin-chan, whom she despises, and Misae because she always seems to rub her the wrong way whenever they meet. She has a very strange way of expressing her anger; she beats up a very large stuffed rabbit when in private. Her psychologically-questionable behavior is sometimes seen by others (including her daughter Nene-chan), and those who see her have sweat drops on their head (including the abused stuffed rabbit) and are very intimidated by it (except, of course, for Shin-chan). When she's not angry, she looks like a normal person. Her abusive actions towards stuffed rabbits was passed down from her mother, which she passed down to Nene-chan. ; :Voice: Shinya Ōtaki :He is considered to have a cool personality. He likes to go to cherry blossom festivals and often invites the Nohara family, much to his wife's chagrin. ; :Voice: Sakiko Tamagawa :Kazama-kun's mother. She has the appearance of a rich man's wife. She has her son Kazama-kun do many extracurricular activities such as learning English, playing piano, swimming, jazz dancing etc. She also likes to try to make younger men swoon by her looks and fashion. Unlike Nene's mother, Kazama-kun's mother is not unruffled by Shin-chan easily, and prefers to stay out of his way when they happen to meet. ; :Voice: Junichi Kanemaru :He is a salaried worker at a corporation, or as it is more commonly called, a "salaryman." Apparently richer than most of Shin-chan's friends' parents, he has traveled abroad several times, and is rarely at home because of it. He has a very easy going attitude and gets along fine with everyone including the Nohara family. ; :Voice: Tomoko Ōtsuka :She is a little plump. Her face looks almost identical to that of Masao-kun. She plays tennis. ; :She has appeared only once in the comic books and never on TV. Shin-chan, Kazama-kun, Nene-chan, and Masao-kun have tried to imagine what she looked like. ; :Voice: Fumihiko Tachiki :Ai-chan's bodyguard and driver. He always wears a black business suit and sunglasses, akin to Secret Service agents. He is very obedient to Ai-chan's orders because she blackmails him with disclosing the misdeeds he has done when he thought no one was watching (such as accidentally breaking one of her parent's priceless pieces of art and using super-glue to reattach it). He has dated Miss Ageo, a Futaba kindergarten teacher. He hides while Ai-chan is in class (for example, in the top of the playfield's trees), but Shin-chan always finds his hiding place. Nanako's family and friends ; :Voice: Sayuri :The college girl with whom Shin-chan is in love. The first time they met was when Shin-chan was strolling in the neighborhood and got something in his eye. Nanako took it out for him. Since then, they have kept in contact. Nanako is the only girl that is unruffled by Shin-chan's behavior, and the only one Shin-chan tries to behave for, even being shy and blushing around her. She dreams of being a kindergarten teacher. ; :Voice: Mugihito :Nanako's father. He is a famous author of many popular books. He is overprotective of his daughter and worries too much about her. He is often seen to disrupt any important matters at hand whenever he has the most extremely subtle (false) hint that Nanako may be in trouble. He disapproves of Shin-chan's love for his daughter though they both band together in keeping an eye on her. ; :Voice: Mizuki Ōtsuka :Nanako's college friend. She hopes to become a professional wrestler. She likes to kiss Shin-chan, who often faints. Her name is based on real-life wrestler Shinobu Kandori. Saitama Crimson Scorpions A gang of high school girls who run into Shin-chan often, with dire consequences. Supposedly their gang rivals other girl gangs. Shin-chan himself believes them to be an aspiring group of comedians. ; :Voice: Kazue Ikura :Leader of the clique. Age 17. Her title in the Malay translation is "Dragon Claw Ryuko" or "Short-nailed Ryuko". She is a tough fighter and behaves righteously towards her friends. Her violent and brash behaviour undermines her gentle and kind side, and despite being the leader of a female gang, shows a surprising amount of genial traits. Has a secret hobby of dressing up as a Sailor Moon character. She also has a huge crush on Shin-chan's father Hiroshi, despite knowing that Hiroshi is married to Misae. Fukazume is actually her nickname of sorts meaning "Rough 'n Ready" (according to the Hawaiian versions of the TV series). Her real name is . ; :Voice: Midori Nakazawa→Chizuko Hoshino :Member of the clique who always wears a mask with an "X" on it, thus earning her nickname "Fish-eyed Ogin" (the X resembles the eye of a dead fish). She is taciturn. Despite her somewhat fearsome demeanor, she possesses a kind side, shown in an episode where she helps out her sick mother. Her face was revealed when Himawari playfully took off her mask. ; :Voice: Akiko Muta :Another member of the clique, who is fat and clumsy. Her title in the Malay translation of the manga is "Pimple-Mary." She often helps her friends despite her inability to fight. Family friends and acquaintances Hiroshi's co-workers ; :Voice: Daiki Nakamura :Hiroshi is his senior, or senpai, so Kawaguchi always looks up to him almost to the point of him thinking that Hiroshi can do no wrong. They often go out drinking and to lunch together. ; :Voice: Emi Motoi→Masako Miura :The office girl that works in Hiroshi's section. Hiroshi has a crush on her and often dreams of her, but these dreams are usually turned into nightmares through his fear of Misae, which manifests itself in some way in the dreams, or by some external agitation such as Shinnosuke's or Himawari's prodding. Misae's and Hiroshi's friends ; :Voice: Minami Takayama :She's been Misae's good friend since middle school. Age 29. Her nickname is "Okei", so Shin-chan calls her "Okei-obasan" (Aunt Okei) She marries Satoshi, who is 7 years younger. ; :Voice: Shiina Nagano→Takuma Suzuki :Keiko's husband. Age 21. He loves anime and owns many Action Kamen movies and action figures. ; :Voice: Yuri Amano, Wasabi Mizuta (stand-in) :Keiko and Satoshi's baby son. Age 3 months. His nickname is "Hito-kun." He is always smiling. In the manga version, he has grown a little and goes to swimming school. He appears to be younger than Himawari, but was born before her. ; :Voice: Yūko Mizutani :Misae's old friend who is a manga artist. Kasukabe residents ; :Voice: Reiko Suzuki :Nohara family's neighbor. She loves to gossip so she is frequently seen to be chatting with Misae. She also took in Shiro while the Nohara's had to move to the apartment. ; :Voice: Yukitoshi Hori :Kitamoto's nephew. Kitamoto's older sister married an American and their son is Robert, who sometimes stays at Kitamoto's house. Shin-chan calls him "Beruto-kun." At first, he couldn't speak any Japanese at all so he would misunderstand everything and was naive to Japanese culture so he took everything Shin-chan would tell him about it at face value. He once had a crush on Nanako. He teaches English at an eikaiwa school. Even though he is half-Japanese, he carries the facial features the show almost always shows foreigners having - blonde haired, blue eyed, and a pointy nose. ; :Voice: Daisuke Sakaguchi :The Nohara family's other neighbor, affectionately known as Yocchi. Yocchi and his wife Micchī meet Shin-chan's family for the first time on a trip to Hawaii. After the trip, they moved next door to Shin-chan's family. They display their affection towards one another as well as always having a very effervescent attitude, which contrasts with earlier Japanese generations. He and his wife are always wearing matching clothes and they are easily excited by new things. The pair were originally a one shot appearance with the same name and mannerisms, but with a completely different and mature look. Their re-introduction as semi-regular characters on the show saw a revamp in their appearance. ; :Voice: Fumie Kusae→Makiko Ōmoto :Yoshirin's wife. She likes to watch horror movies (to her husband's chagrin) and collects stuffed dinosaurs. Whenever she and Yocchi have a fight (often over the silliest things), they both end going to the Nohara's for advice, to their annoyance, and often reconcile while the Nohara's fight (often due to Yocchi and Micchi's argument) by deciding they don't want to become like Hiroshi and Misae. Matazuresou residents The Nohara family once moved into apartments called . They were forced to move out when the house was being reconstructed after a gas explosion that destroyed the house completely. The name literally translates to "It looks like it will fall apart again." A real apartment complex in Kobe was named Matazuresou since the owner was a big fan of this comic. ; :Voice: Kōko Kagawa :She is the landowner. She has very strict rules such as being very quiet in the corridors and not allowing pets. She spends her free time piling her collection of dentures into a tower. Her cold attitude toward children can be attributed to the fact that her husband and her 3-year-old daughter died in a traffic accident 30 years ago. ; :Voice: Toshiharu Sakurai :He lives next door from Shin-chan's family at room 201. He attended Tokyo Kasukabe University, not Tokyo University as Misae had mistakenly believed. Misae and Hiroshi frequently invited him over to fancy dinners at their house being very supportive of him so that one day when Yonro goes into a successful political career, he would thank them with lots of money and gifts. When Misae and Hiroshi found out that he wasn't attending Tokyo University, they practically abandoned him. He has visited Shin-chan's family when they moved back into their old house. He works at a supermarket as a part-time job. ; :Voice: Hiromi Ishikawa :She is an 18-year-old mother. Her actions and style reflect the Japanese younger generation. ; :Voice: Saori Sugimoto :Atsuko's 2-year-old daughter. She usually dresses in the same fashions as her mother and is prone to nose picking. ; :Atsuko's husband. He is a truck driver (He doesn't appear in the anime). ; :Voice: Jun Fukuyama :An undercover police officer who works with Kyousuke on a narcotics control case. He rents room 204, although he does not actually live there. He and Kyousuke have gone to Shin-chan's kindergarten to teach the children street smarts (He and Kyousuke rent room 205 instead in the manga). He and his partner pose as father and son so as not to draw suspicion. ; :Voice: Takkō Ishimori :An undercover police officer who works with Kyuji. ; :Voice: Makiko Ōmoto :The resident of 203 who wants to be an actress. Constantly wears bizarre costumes in order to practice for auditions. TV stars and fictional characters Action Mask TV series ; :Voice: Tesshō Genda :Shin-chan's favorite live action superhero who comes from the "Action Planet" (アクション星). Action Mask is a spoof of Japan's tokusatsu shows (most notably, the Kamen Rider Series' shows). In the European Spanish version he is called Ultrahéroe (Ultrahero) as there he is considered a knock-off of the Ultraman series. Action Mask finishes his enemies off in the same fashion as Ultraman with a beam attack known as the "Action Beam". In The Netherlands he is called Gemaskerde Muchacho. He is called Action Kamen in the Hindi version. His episodes are shown as a show within a show. ; :Action Mask's alter ego. When not engaged in saving the world, he is a movie stuntman. ; :Voice: Etsuko Kozakura :Action Mask's young sidekick. She provides Action Mask with weapons and information, though she more often than not gets herself captured in the process. ; :Voice: Rokurō Naya :The inventor of Action Mask's weapons and vehicles to fight evil. When not inventing, he spends much of his time in the bathroom due to constipation. ; :Voice: Takeshi Aono :Action Mask's archenemy and leader of the Black MekeMeke Group (ブラックメケメケ団). He's an advanced intelligent robot with his own equivalent of Action Mask's techniques. ; :Voice: Jūrōta Kosugi :The leader of the Sparrow Group (スズメ団) whom Action Mask encounters during the "Action Mask Fever" story arc. Kantam Robo Anime Series ; :Voice: Shinya Ōtaki :Shin-chan's favorite anime character. Kantam Robo parodies the mecha anime genre. The name "Kantam" is a spoof on the Gundam name, as the Katakana characters and in are replaced with the characters and , respectively and his look appears to have been inspired by such early mecha anime such as Tetsujin 28-go and Mazinger Z. Kantam is actually made up of two units - one is the main robot and the other is an identical smaller robot which pilots the main robot. Additionally, the main robot can transform into two forms. His main attack is the "Kantam Punch". Like Action Mask, his adventures are shown within a Shin-chan episode. ; :Voice: Yoshiko Matsuo :Kantam's human partner. He helps the smaller Kantam pilot the main robot. He is also necessary for Kantam to change form. ; :Voice: Takeshi Watabe→Takeshi Aono :The main antagonist of the anime and the leader of the Midnight Secret Society (秘密結社ミッドナイト). ; :Voice: Kōji Ishii :Kantam's older brother and rival working for President Gilkilos and Midnight. Other Characters ; :Voice: Kaneto Shiozawa :A talking "heroic" but actually quite cowardly, lazy, treacherous, and funny pig that appears in some of the episodes and chapters about ancient Japan. The character is a product of Shin-chan's imagination, but carries on as though he is a popular character. His appearances are limited, due to the fact that his voice actor, Kaneto Shiozawa, died in 2000, and the character has not had a speaking part since. He is considered a demon or 'rakshas' in the Indian version, due to the fact that "Buri" means "bad" in Hindi. ; :Voice: Sakura Nogawa :A moe-driven magical girl parody. Kazama-kun has a secret obsession with the character. Other characters ; :Voice: Miki Itō→Kumiko Nishihara :A college student who has held many part-time jobs to put herself through college, only to lose them often due to Shin-chan's antics. She absolutely despises him, but due to her frequent jobs involving customer service, she has to put up with him. She finally takes up a job in the lost child department of the Action Departmental Store. ; :Voice: Kenji Nojima :Shin-chan's Kendo Master. Age 34. He first appeared in the April 26, 2003 episode to teach Shin-chan the ways of Kendo. Has a habit of always stepping into dog feces whenever he walks away. ; :Voice: Chafūrin :A newscaster whose show Misae often watches. His name comes from Dan Rather. ; :Voice: Takaya Hashi :A famous manga artist who lives in the same neighborhood as Shin-chan. He often gets ideas from Shin-chan. Masao-kun is a huge fan of his. His name comes from series creator Yoshito Usui. ; :The creator of the Crayon Shin-Chan manga who sometimes makes cameo appearances in the movies and the TV shows. In the feature length movies, his character is young looking, effervescent, and dresses up in gaudy suits while singing karaoke. He is either seen practicing for a karaoke event or is asking directions to get to a karaoke event. His cameos always lead to him being punched in the face by Hiroshi or Misae. ; :Voice: Ayumi Sena :A strange girl from the future with the same facial features as Shin-chan. She has a slightly creepy demeanor, but is the opposite of Shin-chan in many ways as she is tactful, empathetic, and sees the good qualities in the people she meets. Himawari treats Shinko as her best friend. Her coming is always heralded by dark clouds in the shape of coiled feces. References Crayon Shin-chan Category:Crayon Shin-chan es:Anexo:Personajes de Crayon Shin chan fr:Personnages de Shinchan it:Personaggi di Shin Chan ja:クレヨンしんちゃんの登場人物一覧 zh:蠟筆小新角色列表